


Tender Morning

by vejita



Series: Daily Life with SataIvlis [1]
Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, No Angst, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejita/pseuds/vejita
Summary: To Satanick a morning to be special only needs two things: a good night sleep and a certain flame devil sleeping peacefully beside him.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Series: Daily Life with SataIvlis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Tender Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing something not angsty, with no traumas and no one sad? More likely than someone would ever expect me to.
> 
> P.S. Check this wonderful fanart my friend did! It fits a lot the atmosphere of the story ♥️
> 
> https://twitter.com/_redcrws/status/1365320043060486147?s=20

A thrill of energy went thought Satanick's whole body, reaching the tips of his fingers, the tips of his toes and the tip of his heart, shaking him out of the deep slumber he fell in for the night. A contented and deep sigh left his nostrils, so much pleased he felt for the feeling of his numb muscles finally waking up. His eyes opened like a bud of rose, reveling his two purple gems embedded in.  
The first thing he saw with his still blurry vision was the purple canopy at the top of his bed, lighten up by the soft but still bright light coming from the big window on the side of his bedroom. 

Still in a sleepy haze, Satanick brought one of his arms near his face, letting his fingers run through his charming black locks, still disheveled and full of little knots formed during the night, only ending up messing them up even more. 

The bedroom was completely silent and no noises were coming from the outside. From the light, that had a very darkling look, the devil figured out that it was still early in the morning, too early even for someone who is as busy as him.  
Another pleased sigh left once again his nostrils, as a little shiver shook his body, because of the sweet caresses he was giving to himself. That day he felt strangely happy, as if every boulder hovering over his heart has been lifted up. 

As more of his consciousness was coming back to him, Satanick decided to change position to lessen the heaviness that sleep left on his body, rolling over to his side, already expecting to see an empty bed, like most of his mornings.  
However, there it was the sleeping face of a familiar man, too familiar to be mistaken for someone else.

Satanick widened his eyes and took a sharp breath: he wasn't expecting to see Ivlis right by his side, sure to have sent him away right after the many hours of deep and intense love they shared. Slowly the devil began to remember, how Ivlis fell asleep between his arms, how his heart filled itself with love and pure adoration and how he couldn't bring himself to teleport him away, in a world too far away from his, in a bed too cold for him. 

The defenceless expression on the flame devil's face made Satanick's lips curve upward, forming a smug smile, one that usually would have costed him a punch right on the face.  
That nasty part of him, too hard to suppress, took over his sleepy state, waking him up definitely. Slowly he leaned on his face, his eyes twinkling dangerously; what could have he done to the vulnerable man right by his side? 

That was the only thought his mind could process at the moment, too busy remembering about the sweet night they shared, too busy admiring the memories of the expressions he so much loved seeing on Ivlis.  
However, right when he was a few inches away from the lips of the other devil, his eyes fell on his shoulders, which were slightly shaking from his deep breathing, in a hypnotic way.  
With his eyelids almost closed, Satanick's gaze became sharper and more focused. He let his eyes travel up to Ivlis' features, admiring his soft and slightly parted lips, which he so much loved to kiss, his sharp jaw, so mainly and attractive, his rosy cheeks, that so often were crossed by tears, both of pain and pleasure, and finally his closed eyes, behind which there were hidden two beautiful and shiny stars, enlighten with unspoken emotions and unintelligible meanings. 

Satanick felt like he could barely breath. 

He could feel his own cheeks warm up, as if a gust of warm air blew on them.  
He bit his own lips: how could someone look so gorgeous first thing in the morning? 

"Unfair", he muttered under his breath, with puffy cheeks and a hoarse voice. 

Once again he let himself admire the features of the other devil, an enamoured and tender look in his eyes.  
Slowly he brought one of his hands up, gently laying a finger on top of Ivlis' cherry lips, caressing them: they were chapped, stinging at the touch, but still soft in the overall. Satanick wanted to kiss them, taste them once again, the need so strong that he took a shaky breath. 

Never in his eternal life he would have imagined that he would have fallen for someone he considered lower than a roach, a pitiful being that only deserved to be used and treated like a toy.  
Never in his eternal life he would have imagined that he would have fallen again madly in love with someone, so much that only the smallest reference to Ivlis would have his heart clenching, so much that the simple idea of losing him would have him kneeling in pain on the ground.

The more he fell in the deepest part of his thoughts, the higher his hand went, now reaching Ivlis' cheeks, reddened by the warmth of the covers. His skin was smooth, as if made of the purest silk. Satanick felt a jolt shake his whole body as his cold finger came in contact with that warmth.  
Despite the many cataclysmic events the usually gloomy man went through, some caused by Satanick himself, there wasn't a single scar tarnishing the beauty of his face. 

Many were the tortures Satanick inflicted at Ivlis, many the days he spent locked in a cold dungeon, and yet the flame devil still was able to rest peacefully, even if not by his choice, by his side.

Probably feeling something on his face, Ivlis frowned his eyebrows, in a very annoyed expression, and mumbled incomprehensible words, as if chanting a mysterious mantra in an ancient language. At that Satanick stopped all of his movements, already expecting to be pushed away like always; after all, that was the relationship between the two of them, a constant back of forth, where there weren't real winners or real losers.  
His heart was pounding painfully fast, thundering loudly in his own ears.

However, Satanick soon noticed how Ivlis kept on staying still, not moving any muscles. His eyes were still closed, shut like a treasure chest hiding jewels and goods, a relaxed expression still on his face: it looked like he was having a nice dream. 

A small smile formed on Satanick's lips, his eyes shining like two diamonds: they were as clear as the ocean, as deep as the Universe and as shiny as two stars. Colours mixed with emotions and the usual violet looked a bit more than that, more than it could be described with words, as if a new and unnamed colour appeared on his irises.  
Wrinkles appear at the corners of his squinted eyes and a soft sigh left his lips: Satanick looked as godly as ever, the love he was feeling giving him a new light.  
He retired his hand, now resting it on the clean sheets of his bed, near Ivlis' chest.

What did he do to deserve such peaceful morning? 

"Ivlis", he whispered, that name still weird on his lips but still able to fill Satanick's whole being with glee, softness overcoming him. If the other devil heard his name being called so softly and longingly like that, he surely would have made a weirded out expression, as he always does in this situations. A genuine laugh erupted from Satanick's chest, slightly making him shake: the image of the usual confused expression on Ivlis' face was excessively entertaining to him.

Humming to himself, he took a lock of Ivlis' hair on his hands, playing with it. His hair was perfectly smooth, no knots blocking his fingers, which he was twisting and curling around, following an unique pattern invented by him on the moment.  
It was so relaxing that Satanick was lulling himself to sleep. 

Soon he found himself closing his eyes, in a state of pure bliss: he was enjoying every second of that peculiar morning. The rhythm of his breathing soon mixed with the one of Ivlis, creating a new melody, one that fitted perfectly that special moment.  
A smile was still adorning his features, one of the most genuine he ever did. He felt at peace with himself and with the world, a feeling he didn't have in a lifetime: it was hard to remember the last time he felt so genuinely happy.

Satanick was slowly falling back in a deep slumber, soothed by the comfortable silence in the room, when suddenly more incoherent mutters reached his ears, arousing his curiosity. Lazily he opened one of his purple and sleepy eyes, keeping his breath on his throat so to be able to listen carefully at every noise.

At first nothing happened, only Ivlis' steady breaths audible, never once chasing to make his shoulders shake, but then some more mutters followed.

Soon Satanick found himself gasping and gripping at the sheets in disbelief; it was hard understanding what Ivlis was saying, so muddled and jumbled his sentences sounded, but one word could be heard clearly:

《Satanick》;

Another wave of warmth hit the awake devil, as a blush once again came ad haunt his cheeks. His eyes were so wide open that he feared he wouldn't have been able to close them ever again.  
He didn't know what Ivlis was dreaming about, but judging from his calm expression it wasn't something too terrible. 

At that moment Satanick's face was the personification of love itself, so enamoured he was feeling. Hearing his name being whispered so breathlessly, so dreamlike, so sweetly had him shaking, completely hypnotized by the sole existence of the other.

His smile only widened, his cheeks rising upwards, forming even more wrinkles. The emotions Satanick was feeling were so strong that a burst of energy made him move once again his hand up, this time cupping gently one of Ivlis' cheeks. 

He wanted to kiss him, snuggle against him and breathe in his smell, which made him recall sensations he was sure to have forgotten long time before. 

In his eyes there was only pure tenderness, shining and twinkling like like a Sun was hiding inside of him, making him glow with a new light, a purer and more natural. 

He brought his face even closer to Ivlis, on his pillow, laying right next to him, a relaxed expression on his face. His smile never disappeared, even when he could feel his consciousness slip away, ascending to the reign of dreams, far away from reality, far away from any displeasures.  
Only one thought was occupying Satanick's mind: how much he would have loved to wake up with such glee every morning, near the one who really mattered to him, the one who once he despised so much but that how had a strong grip on his heart, the one who he loved, at the moment and for the rest of his eternal existence.


End file.
